The Ugly Duckling
by LoveofVelma
Summary: A sequel to "Wait". How will the loss of Daphne and Shaggy effect Mystery Inc.? When a phantom visits Velma while she is in the bath with a waring,"Beware the Dragon!", she has only one person she can turn to. But is Fred over Daphne and can he handle one terrified Velma. Can they work together to solve the mystery?
1. Chapter 1

The Ugly Duckling

The usual disclaimer and my thanks to Ally82 (aka Fonzfan82) for her Beta work.

Chapter One

Hanging up her apricot colored robe, Velma stepped tentatively into the steaming hot water. She hoped the citrus scented bubble bath would relax weary muscles to a point of letting her get some sleep. It had been four long months since Daphne had left Mystery Inc.; less than a week had passed before Shaggy also made his departure, leaving Fred and her alone in the lonely cavernous building. She had not had a solid nights sleep since.

Her right hand raised to cover her face with a wash cloth, bubbles rode the gentle waves, spreading their scent, as she sank deeper. Fred had left too—not physically but he had retreated into himself, shutting everyone and everything out. Only in the past month had he attempted to escape the self-imposed prison.

Four months of crying herself to sleep had taken its toll; she felt the heated bath working its magic, relieving the tensions that had hampered her sleep. She and Fred had found it easy to avoid each other as they dragged their way through day after day.

Avoidance. Now that was something she was good at. She had been avoiding her inner needs, desires and dreams for so long it had become second nature. Even the departed Shaggy had never glimpsed the dragons that ate at her heart and soul.

"Hello, Velma." The deep voice resonated throughout the room, startling her. She jerked upright, the was cloth dropping into the disturbed bubbles. Bubbles and water splashed over the edge of the tub.

"Who...my glasses! I can't see a thing without my glasses!" Only a dark shapeless form stood beside the tub.

"You don't need your glasses to know who I am." The voice of the phantom was familiar but she couldn't place it. Fred would never do anything like this she was sure of that. How could anyone enter her bath—with her in the tub? The realization of her vulnerable position resulted in a towel being jerked from the towel rod, draped hurriedly over exposed breasts.

"Get Out!" Velma screamed.

"Beware the dragon, Velma."

"Are you okay, Velms? What's wrong?" Fred burst into the heated room, eyes searching before coming to a rest on a terrified, towel draped Velma.

"Oh, Freddie! Did you see him?" Before he could answer, Velma had jumped out of the tub, splashing water, wrapping her arms around his waist. The towel was wet, trapped between their bodies.

"Him? Him, who?" Concern filled his voice as a freshly bathed, and still wet, Velma filled his arms.

"The man in my bath! You had to have seen him!" He would have to check for bruising at least and broken ribs at worst.

"I've not seen any one and whoever entered would have to pass me. I can assure you, I saw no one, man or otherwise."

"I believe you, Freddie. But that means...if you didn't see him..."

"You don't believe in ghosts, Velma. Would you like to do a little exploring to reassure yourself?"

His hands seemed to do a bit of exploring on their own. The fact that his hands rested on bare skin made her step back, holding the towel in place. "Maybe you should leave before you get a real eye full."

"Too late for that, Velms." At his nod she turned her head to observe the misty reflection in the mirror.

Bare skin under his hands was bad enough but only a thin heart shaped mound of bubbles tried to hide her bottom. As she watched, several bubbles burst and the released water ran down shapely legs. A rather speedy adjustment of the towel corrected the view but tightened the towel over her breasts, giving evidence that she had been enjoying being comforted in his arms.

"Take care of those bubbles, Velms. I'll make up some hot chocolate and we can talk about this."

She wasn't at all sure what he meant by 'this'...the invasion of an unknown phantom or the scene reflected in the mirror. "Okay, the chocolate sounds good." she replied demurely.

Fred left, leaving Velma leaning against the closed door. A sly smile played at the edge of her mouth; she had always had a crush on Fred, maybe with Daphne out of the picture...

Time to select something to wear for their talk and bed later...something light, airy and did she dare, sexy? The question was did she want to be seduced? The answer was yes, but for the right reasons. It had to be because he wanted to, not as a rebound from Daphne.

Fred had never been a good cook if it didn't include a BBQ. But the cup of chocolate was exceptionally good. She sipped the hot liquid, selecting a seat a discrete distance away from Fred. But not too far.

Daphne had shared some fashion suggestions, mostly ignored; tonight she selected a gown the color of a ripe peach, delicate rose colored lace covered the bodice emphasizing the swell of her breasts. It ended mid thigh with more lace; matching underpants (even more lace) and her robe completed her outfit. She only hoped Fred appreciated the thought involved in her choice of attire. 'Jinkies! Why did love have to be so hard?'

"Tell me what happened, Velma." He stretched his arm on the back of the sofa, making her ask herself if the action was an unspoken invitation and if so, should she accept?

Between sips of hot chocolate, she told him everything that had happened, including the phantom's warning about the dragon. At the end of her narration she looked at Fred from lowered eyelashes.

"So, do you think I'm crazy?"

"No, Velma, you're not crazy. I think you've been under a lot of stress since Daph and Shag left. Stress can cause someone to see many things."

"Freddie! It was real, there was a phantom in my bathroom! It wasn't stress and you've been under the same stress. How are you doing with Daphne's leaving?" For the first time she noticed just how much weight he had lost.

"Fine, now." He attempted to change the subject. "How's the chocolate?"

"Delicious, in fact I'd like some more if there is any left."

Later, he took her hand, insisting on searching each room, ending in front of her bedroom door. He didn't let go of her hand, squeezing her fingers gently.

"Freddie, are you over Daphne, did you love her?"

He sighed, "I guess I loved her in my own way, Velma, but yes, I'm okay. I hope she and Shaggy are happy together."

"I've been thinking, Freddie. If the phantom wasn't a ghost, and I don't believe in ghosts, there can be only one logical explanation. I know who it was."

She stepped closer, "What was his name, Freddie?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Ugly Duckling

Chapter Two

Part One: Midnight Secrets

Fred could only stare in silence for several moments, "What do you mean, Velma? How would I know the name of your phantom?"

"Not my phantom, silly. The name of your invisible friend."

"What is this all about? And how did you know about 'Buster'? No one knows about 'Buster'."

Smiling, Velma reached behind her opening the bedroom door, "There is one bedroom we haven't searched."

"Velma, you aren't changing the subject...how did you know?" Still holding his hand, she urged him to enter her boudoir. She sat on the edge of the bed, patting the space beside her for him to join her.

"Freddie, I'm not trying to change anything. How much do you remember about Spooky Island?"

"Too much...enough to know I never want to go back. What does Buster have to do with Spooky Island?" Intrigued and a little scared, Fred began to shiver with a fear of where this was going. If this robed brunette knew his secret of 'Buster', what else did she know?

"Remember how our protoplasm jumped from body to body? What do you remember when Daphne entered your body?" Fred took several seconds to think back before answering.

"Sadly, not as much as I should have...maybe if I did, Daphne and Shaggy wouldn't feel that they had to leave."

"And when I entered your body?" Velma raised her eyebrows, awaiting his response.

"You're going to hate me—-I can't remember anything."

"I don't hate you, Fred." Her smile reached her eyes, "It's what I expected. I'm an ugly Duckling and always have been. I'm a good detective because I'm invisible. No one notices the ugly duckling."

"Velma, I..." He tried to object.

"When you entered my body," she continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I got a few seconds glimpse of your imaginary friend."

"And you think it was 'Buster' in your bathroom?"

"I thought it might be...but the phantom felt too familiar to be Buster." Here her lashes dropped coquettishly, "Besides, Fred, you're too much a gentleman. No, it wasn't you or Buster."

"Then..." Was she flirting with him? He had never known Velma to flirt with anyone.

"I'm afraid so, Fred. It had to be 'Uncle Neddie', _My _imaginary friend. All grown up and very handsome by the way. That was why he felt so familiar to me; it was me, from my past, warning me."

"Uncle Neddie? Okay, we know who and why. Any idea what, or who, the Dragon is and why the warning?"

"Freddie, I have no clue. But wouldn't it ironic if the dragon was...you?"

"Me!" Astonished at this revelation, Fred leaned back but didn't break the connection of their hands.

Velma broke the union of intertwined fingers, walking a circular path around the spacious room.

"Yes, Fred...you." She stopped within arms length. "I have had a crush on you since...well, honestly, I can't remember not having a crush on you. But there was always Daphne and I never wanted to be the third side of a triangle." She waited for his reaction.

He rose slowly from the bed, approaching her, "You were never an ugly duckling, Velma."

"Are you my dragon, Fred? Am I just a one night rebound from Daph?"

His fingers traced the sash holding her robe. "I love you, Freddie."

"I know." A gentle tug and her robe pooled at her feet.

-Xxx

Part Two: The Dragon's Appearance

Two weeks later, Coolsville Country Club

It had taken a lot of talking to convince Velma that semi-formal attire did not include an orange sweater and red pleated skirt. Another few days had been necessary to get her into a dress that wasn't orange in color. He looked at Velma sitting beside him at the elegantly laid table. It had all been worth it. She was absolutely beautiful in a pale blue frock with sapphire earrings and a single string of pearls.

"Happy birthday, Velma. You look ravishing." Fred lifted a flute of champagne.

"I think you mean ravished, but thank you." She lifted her own flute. "How did you handle turning thirty?"

"Not well, if you will remember." They broke out in laughter.

"Enough of that. Just don't remember too much, Velma. That wasn't my finest hour."

"No truer words were ever spoken."

"Velma, what would you like for your thirtieth birthday present?"

"Honestly...I'd like to have Daphne and Shaggy here."

"Did I hear my name?"

"Daphne!" Velma jerked around at her friends voice. "And Shaggy!" Patrons of the club stared as squeals and excited hugs were exchanged.

"I'm glad to see Fred has gotten you out of that orange sweater." Although neither Fred nor Velma had said anything, Daphne had her suspicions. The important thing was Velma appeared happy.

"We tried to get Scooby in but they wouldn't let him in. Happy birthday, Velma."

"Fred! Did you arrange this?" Velma turned her attention to Fred.

"Velma, it is almost impossible to arrange a surprise birthday party for you so I decided not to hide the party-just my present."

Much of the evening was taken up in dancing, eating dinner, catching up, and generally having a grand time. After a particularly strenuous dance toward the end of the evening the gang returned to their table.

"Now, for my birthday present...what would a birthday be without cake?" At a signal from Shaggy, two waiters delivered an oversized box. An excited Velma lifted the lid.

Velma gasped, sharing an alarmed, questioning stare with Fred.

"Velma, I swear I never told Shaggy or Daphne!"

In the middle of a white icing island, a chocolate dragon roared and made its way around and through the figurines making up the announcement that Velma was turning thirty years of age.

Velma fell back into her chair, "Freddie? The warning!" The gang gathered around her, other patrons stared and waiters made their way toward the table before being waved away by Fred.

"Well, my present is for both of you." Daphne was concerned because of Velma's reaction to Shaggy's dragon cake. Just turning thirty shouldn't cause that drastic of a response. Vel hadn't offered a reason and Fred had become over protective which was cute but left no room to quiz him on what had happened. She waited until she was sure Velma had calmed down and she had the attention of both.

"As you know, Shaggy and I have been going around the country, debunking ghost stories. We have one more show to film for 'Coast to Coast'; our boss has approved the invitation we received for our next assignment. We would like to invite both of you to come along as our guests. We will have our film crew but I'd like you, Fred to do a more personal documentation."

"And where is this assignment?" Fred asked as he took Velma's hand. This didn't go unnoticed and Daphne smiled when she saw Velma cover his hand with both of hers.

"What do you know about Moonscar Island or Moonscar the Pirate?"

-Xxx

Part Three: Aftermath and Afterglow

Fred stood in front of the mirror combing his hair. It always paid to look your best especially if you were as good looking as he was. It had been just after midnight when he and Velma had arrived home, less than an hour later they were ready for bed.

The evening had gone even better than expected. The plan had taken root when Daphne had packed her bags and moved out. What he hadn't planned-but welcomed-was Shaggy's decision to leave soon after. They deserved each other and he did hope they would be happy, as long as they didn't interfere with his plans.

It had all been so easy. First, a few well planned hints while he and Velma examined pictures from their youth. Pictures he wanted he to see. He wasn't a surprised when she she had her 'visitor'; what had been a surprise was her ridiculous reference to his invisible friend. He hadn't thought of 'Buster' in many years, but he had recovered quickly. The plan must come first.

Second, Shaggy had been easy too. Hints that Velma liked Chinese figurines then quickly asking about their show in a well known Chinatown. He had carefully neglected to mention dragons but the seed had been planted. All he had to do was sit back and wait for those seeds to sprout. He had smiled inwardly at the dragon on her birthday cake...and her reaction.

Third, the conquest of Velma had been almost too easy; she wanted to be persuaded so badly, she had seduced herself with only a few well placed lies. He sneered at the thought of having sex with her. For being so smart, she was an...yes, imbecile was the word, when it came to the physical pleasures of sex.

He had almost walked away that first time; he had to show her everything. Well, he'd show her alright. The plan was in place and working perfectly.

Lastly, Daphne. How dare she rebuff his advances and walk away. From him! But she had come through with her invitation to accompany her and Shaggy to Moonscar Island. He hadn't heard about Moonscar Island but he wasn't worried. The documentary Daphne wanted would be televised locally and with the right contacts, nationally. Mystery Inc. would become famous. He had designed new business cards with Fred Jones listed as founder and owner. There would be no room for those other losers. Revenge was indeed a dish served cold and he could be as cold as need be to fulfill the plan.

Of course he had become overprotective of the silly fool. The last thing he needed was unwanted questions.

The sneer turned to a smile when he stepped out of the bathroom after checking his reflection. Velma would be waiting in bed. For him. The plan was everything. He came up short, realizing she wasn't in the bed. Wasn't waiting for him. He crossed the hall, forcing himself to knock softly on her door.

"Velma, are you okay?"

"Yes, Fred, I'm fine. Just tired and I do have a headache. See you in the morning."

"Sleep well, Velms. See you in the morning."

Fine! She didn't want his company tonight! Another rejection even if he wasn't interested in having sex with her. He returned to his bedroom. "Just wait, Velma. Just you wait." He muttered to himself, crawled between the sheets and fell asleep.

Inside her room, Velma let out a sigh of relief. She was neither tired nor did she have a headache. Upon arriving, she had gone immediately to her room, removed the gown and stuffed it in a trash bag.

The earrings, pearl necklace and matching clutch purse in a smaller bag joined the gown. She would have to come up with an excuse to get the gown out of the house; Goodwill would appreciate such an elegant contribution. With anger, she kicked the bag into the closet.

Dressed in only matching bra and panties, she pulled an old battered suitcase from the top shelf. Her Mary Jane shoes went into a shoe bag and into a corner, plain cotton underwear went into another corner. Folded orange sweaters and red pleated skirts filled in the gaps.

Removing her bra and panties, she pulled a simple nightgown over her head and slipped into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. The room was comfortably warm but she shivered with anger just the same.

How could she be so stupid to allow herself to end up in Fred's bed? It wouldn't be so bad if he was a good lover but she had never experienced a good release of the coil inside her. Faking the needed termination had become more and more difficult.

Daphne had started her thoughts ending here. They had claimed the well used excuse to powder their respective noses when Daphne asked, "Velma, did Fred suggest that gown?" Her answer had been,"yes."

"And what else has he suggested? Velma, if Fred makes you happy, I won't interfere but I have a plan 'B' if you want." Daphne had continued to outline her plan 'B'.

"Here is my business card with my cell phone number, Velma. Don't let Fred have it."

Velma reached for her phone, typing out a text, hitting 'send'.

Only two words comprised the text: "I accept."

-Xxx

Across town in a five star hotel, Daphne lay on her back, letting her heavy breathing return to normal.

"My God, Shaggy, if this gets any better, I don't know what I'll do. What did you think of Fred and Velma tonight?" She turned onto her side, facing her lover.

"Tension so thick you could've cut it with a knife. Velma was trying too hard to act happy." His hand cupped a breast, his thumb teasing, the tip responding.

"You always had the gift...to 'read' people." Her breathing quickened. "That's why I offered for her to join us." His hand drifted South, she placed her leg over his hip, moaning softly. "And we'll have our time on Moonscar to convince her."

"And what could happen on Moonscar Island?"

As their bodies, joined as one, beginning the journey to indescribable pleasure for the second time that night, Daphne's business cell chirped, announcing an incoming message. It was ignored.

The End

or

To Be Continued in "Scooby Doo on Zombie Island"


End file.
